Coming of Age
by ContraryMary85
Summary: It is Elissa Cousland's "Coming Out Party" and nobles from all across Fereldan have come for the occasion, including the Howes.  Some romance, but more a bittersweet/dark/humorous look into the characters and relationships of the pre-blight noble origin.
1. The wild child

_"You're acting like a child,"_ Elissa chided herself from her position in the tree, well hidden from prying eyes and well aware of the sound of her name being called. She felt a little guilty as for the second time she heard Fergus call her name, and she again reread the same page she had just finished. Probably holding him up from his own fun, she frowned. She didn't particularly want to be a pain, she had long outgrown taking delight in tormenting her brother.

_Well almost_, she thought with a smirk. Sometimes a prank was too good to pass up, and how else will her brother know she loves him if she didn't occasionally hide alfalfa chews in his back pocket so his horse will give him a gentle nip on the rear?

No. It was not her intention to be a spoiled brat this time. She should thank her brother. His offer to entertain for the night at the Laurel and Wreath pub, would relieve her of the burden of most, but not all of the potential suitors and "well wishers" who had showed up for her coming out party a few days early.

He enjoyed being a father and husband, that much was clear, but this was the first time in a while so many of his friends were in Highever at once and he was looking forward to the night away, to engage in loud conversation and the occasional off color joke.

She was jealous, she and Fergus's personality were so close to each other, naturally honest, teasing and amiable, except when the family honor was contested in which case they could be as prickly as anyone, and yet she had to temper her words in order to protect her chaste reputation and femininity she had barely noticed had begun to emerge. What was once impertinent and playful teasing from Bryce's Little Spitfire, was now being construed as flirting and genuine affection. So she held her tongue and kept her humor to herself, probably looking a fool as she occasionally smiled at the unspoken jokes in her own head.

Worse, it did not stop with the words she used or did not use, her body betrayed her in ways she didn't think of. What was once a lithe frame of knees and elbows, was now curvy and strong. Heedless of the fact she was now a woman, she instead delighted in the revelation that she now filled out her mothers old form fitting leather armor perfectly, completely unaware of the glances that were now being shot her way as she adjusted her chassis. Squires, who used to help her train, now reacted with embarrassment when she performed her favorite scrapper move. Sweep the legs out from under them and straddle the poor boys waist with a knife to the throat, what used to seem impressive and threatening, was now tawdry and inappropriate. So playful sparring was now replaced in favor of a more formal spar.

Though that was not at terrible as it seems she will admit, what she had in enthusiasm to training she lacked in discipline of technique. And in the past year, she had noticed when she wasn't bouncing around foolishly wasting energy in a match she was enjoying for the fun, she was improving as a warrior. She won more fights, and she took less hits. _Perhaps, change is not as horrible as it seems._ Though to her annoyance she had to do her flexible and methodical stretching in a private area, even Ser Gilmore her closest friend would flush and awkwardly look upwards as if there was something in the sky in dire need of his attention. But no small loss, she didn't want that kind of attention, not yet anyway. Though womanhood was growing on her, she found herself enjoying dressing up on occasion, and wearing a hint of color on her face to highlight her eyes. No powder though, to her mothers chagrin, she didn't want to hide her delicate freckles. They were the last vestiges of the young child she used to be. She wasn't opposed to growing up, and courting, she just wanted to do so in her own due time. And especially not with such a official occasion as an "Coming Out party", that felt akin to the horn at the start of a fox hunt.

_But every warrior must have discipline, and every child must grow up sometime_ she mused, as she began to gather her dress and book for the descent down the tree. Her mother, Nan and Oriana are waiting for her and she must be off. She paused when she heard Thomas Howe's obnoxious laugh in the distance.

_Ugh_, she groaned. As disconcerting as it was to be followed by young men who suddenly found her pleasing to look at, it was worse with Thomas. He was 2 years her junior, and Arl Howe in his unsubtle way would often mention how their personalities seemed to match the other. Though she would have to disagree, while both could delight in jovial atmospheres and provide charismatic company, she could do so without being inebriated and throwing up on some poor persons shoes. Plus he was surly and impatient when he was not drinking, though few people would notice, since few people are as close to the Howes as the Couslands.

Though if Thomas has arrived, that means Delilah was here so she would have some fun this weekend. Delilah was quiet and demure in her father's presence, but Elissa had a knack for making the girl come out of her shell. It was like a game to make the perfect and prim noble girl let out a laugh at the dinner table so loud she would blush and hide behind her hands, apologizing profusely as her father glowered.

She began to climb down, with book in hand when she stopped with a start. A young man with long dark hair was below, leaning casually against the tree. His face obscured by the angle and the branches. _How long have you been there?_ She wondered, usually she could sense others presence, either she was losing her touch or he was just very quiet. Either way, she couldn't crawl out of the tree now, covered in sap and twigs in her hair with one of her potential suitors below, she wasn't interested in relationships or marriage at the moment, but she certainly didn't want to ruin her future with the stories of the great bird girl Elissa Cousland, who at the age of sixteen was still hiding from her Nanny and climbing trees like a wilder folk.

Her options were this. Either wait, or trick him and sneak away. The prospect of the challenge stirred her mischievous side. She grabbed a heavy pinecone from the branch and tossed it with her usual accuracy towards a water barrel where it bounced loudly off the wooden wall of the smokehouse and landed in the water with a satisfying plunk. With a triumphant smile, she looked down expecting him to investigate the unusual noise, but instead he stared resolutely forward though she swore his cheeks were more pronounced as if he was smiling. _Sod it_, she cursed as she tried to sit on the branch she had climbed down to, but it was awkward compared to her usual one and losing her balance she dropped her book and it sailed to the ground, landing with a soft thud next to the man.

She watched in embarrassment as he picked it up, flipping to the center as if he was more interested in the words then the fact the tree was having a fruitful harvest of literature. He made no motion to look up, but she spied his smile as he made a smooth turn on his heel and leaned against the tree again. There was something familiar about him, though she couldn't place from where.

_But that hardly matters_, she thought with a frown. _He knows I'm here and I am looking the fool_. Shrugging she decided she could go with the prim and proper noble girl she should be trying to be this weekend, or she can be herself which was much easier to do, especially since it had to be done whilst climbing out of a tree.

"Little help?", she called casually from her place in the tree. "I seemed to have dropped my book."

"Seems you have." His voice deep, but full of amusement. "I'd expect you to be reading those silly romance novels the young women are so fond of, not philosophy."

"And why is that?" She was annoyed by that assertion, but then she could hardly play proud as she detangled the last of her skirts from the branch and jumped to land deftly on her feet. Thank goodness I am wearing my boots she though as she smoothed her skirts.

"Because Smelly Ellie, Gibran is such heavy reading for the hyper child I remember".

_Smelly Ellie?Nate?_ Elissa straightened and turned to face the boy, _no young man_, she corrected herself, That was Nathaniel Howe.

"Nate, it has been forever! How are the free marches, any adventures?" She hurriedly asked as she threw her arms around him in a big hug. It had been seven years in fact. She was nine when she last saw him and he 14. He was always closer to Fergus then her, but he always regarded her with a gentle and patient countenance, like a brother almost. Though that familiarity didn't carry over the years, he pulled from the hug rather quickly, almost awkwardly, to put a distance between them and gave a formal bow of his head.

_Ah, yes. Hugs are for family, hounds and children. Anything else is improper._ She scoffed and rolled her eyes in a very unladylike manner at the thought. Then catching herself, she looked back at him and gave an apologetic smile. His eyes were grey as she remembered, though they danced with intelligence and hidden thoughts. Nate wasn't much of a talker, one had to watch his eyes or minute facial expression to discern his thoughts. Though the look in his eyes at the moment were new to her, and distracting.

"Must you call me that nickname? I am hardly Smelly Ellie anymore." She feigned annoyance with a narrowing of her eyes and hands on her hips, but the twitch at the corner of her mouth would give away her mirth to someone who would know to look.

"I assumed you wouldn't mind, since you have taken to hiding in the same tree you hid in as a child." Nathaniel said with a small smile looking up at the tree. "I never told Fergus of your hiding spot, and it seems he still doesn't know. He was looking for you by the way." Nathaniel stated as he offered his arm.

"Was?," Elissa asked, looping her arm through his. She never understood the concept, it made it awkward to walk, especially since Nathaniel was so much taller then her. _Extremely tall_ she marveled and his shoulders were so much wider then she remembered. Time has changed him greatly since she last saw him. What used to be a few sparse hairs worn proudly on his chin and upper lip, was replaced by a carefully groomed and full soul patch. He grew into his nose too, she thought, studying him. Yes his face was much more balanced now. He is quite handsome even, not by court standards but his face had the kind of character she would find attractive… _If she thought of boys that way_, face flushing as she realized her train of thought.

"Elissa?" Nathaniel stopped and gave her a gentle jostle.

"What?" _Oh maker was I in my head that entire time?_

"I said you brother has been given leave to head out to the pub with a group of your admirers. I am to join them after."

"Admirers? Of, what? They don't know me, if they did they would certainly forget the title I have to offer and run for the hills if they were smart."

"That so?" Nathaniel looked down at her and continued their previous pace. "Still a spitfire then, I suppose?"

"Maker yes. I am quite unpleasant. Which is why I hide, to spare them the displeasure of my company. The whole posturing of a courting male is like a peacock, flitting about. At the worst of times my reaction is irritable frustration with their lack of authenticity, at the best of times I find it so absurd I just might laugh in their faces." She looked to his face to see if she had offended or amused him, and was happy to see he was entertained by the imagery. "Which is of course unfair to the poor things. They are merely performing the dance every person wants and desires to do in some manner, they are just unlucky to be performing for a peahen that has little interest in what they offer, while other congenial girls are busily building nests, I aspire to fix my weak defense on my left side when I dual wield."

"Your analogy fell apart." Nathaniel chuckled.

"I got bored with it." She admitted. "So really I am performing a public service. I am impatient, quick to tease, and not at all as glamorous and graceful as other noble girls. It would be wise if they learned to leave me alone."

"Well don't hide then. Familiarity breeds contempt and all that". Nathaniel offered with another wry smile and she noticed how his cheek would dimple on only the one side. He offered her book back and she took it almost shyly.

"One can only hope." Elissa noticed they had stopped in front of the castle doors. Had they really walked all this way in such a short time?

"But then, few men know you as well as I do and in my personal opinion you may be doomed to be admired." With that, he gave a quick bow, loudly knocked three times on the door and had disappeared swiftly down the lane to the stables while Elissa stood wide-eyed in spot, processing what he said. Her stupor was broken, when she realized the insidious trap he had laid with his knock. Fleeing was out of the question as Nan and her mother burst through the door and with hurried shoves, She was quickly ushered inside to be poked, prodded, painted, nagged and corseted barely in time for dinner with her guests and their family's.


	2. The Dinner Party

_Who is the peacock, now?_ Elissa silently mocked her reflection as they passed a mirror on the way to the dining hall. Her face was done up in makeup, purple on her lids to highlight her green eyes, and rouge on her lips, and her mother, to her great annoyance, had managed to sneak powder on her face, obscuring her freckles. That must be remedied, she thought, as they took hurried but small steps to the dining hall. Her brown hair was treated with special oils that made her wild waves separate and smooth into gentle locks held high on the back of her with a metal clasp. And as much as her mother would have preferred to have it in a more refined style, Eleanor had to admit it was a far sight better than the undone braid she had found her with on the doorstep.

But her mother, in spite of all her nagging and criticism, was no harpy; her mother loved her, there was no doubt in her mind. For earlier, as Eleanor had put the finishing touches on the paint on her lips, she paused her heckling to give her daughter a warm smile and a kiss on a forehead. Elissa could see pride and empathy in her eyes as she placed a lock of hair behind her ear before she set to darkening her eyelashes with her skilled brush.

_How strange it is for the woman-child_, Eleanor thought, _to have her body become a woman before her head has made up its stubborn mind to follow suit_. She had seen other girls rush to this point, wearing padding, silks and makeup and practicing their noble flirting and gossip hidden behind imported fans. But Elissa, Maker bless her, preferred the company of boys and they, to her shock and dismay, began to very much prefer her company as well. She was easy to get along with. She rarely put on airs, which to a nervous untested boy made her quite approachable, even for a Teyrn's daughter. But now, to spare hearts, she must not be so generous with her sensibilities. Or in the very least, spare a poor unfortunate boy's eye when he misinterprets her affections, goes for kiss and she with her warrior's force punches him. That had been an interesting day, Lord Andrew Hough striding angrily hand over eye to his guest room, Elissa following behind switching between apologizing profusely and chastising him for trying. Much to Eleanor's surprise Young Andrew was in attendance for dinner despite her daughter's force.

_Perhaps he is brave enough for my Elissa, _she mused, _though to be clever enough, I hope he has learned he should wait for her to make the first move. _

Their destination was in front of them and she could hear the voices of all the potential suitors and their families. Elissa was nervous, but the nervousness abated slightly as she heard her father's laughter echo off the walls. At least my absence hasn't hampered his evening, she thought as she made a move for the door, but was stopped by an elf servant, dressed as uncomfortably as she was in unfamiliar and fine clothes.

"Shall I make the introductions for you, Teyrna Cousland? Lady Elissa?"

"Please, that is not necessary, Tomas," Elissa said, embarrassed by the formality. That would surely highlight her tardiness to an entire room of men and have all eyes upon her in disapproving, or perhaps even more alarmingly, far too approving ways.

"It most certainly is!" Eleanor chided her, "You are not a hound to sneak to the table unnoticed, eat your fill and leave. You are to be introduced, apologize for the delay and be personable."

"I doubt I could eat my fill with this corset," She offered lamely with a smile, as the servant entered the hall. But she could see her mother was in no mood for her jokes. He introduced the teyrna first and she entered with natural grace, leaving Elissa outside wringing her hands, waiting for her introduction.

Upon hearing it, Nan gave her a gentle squeeze on the shoulder and headed back to the kitchen. Nervous, Elissa straightened her posture and entered, and she could hear the screeching of wood on stone as nearly every man and boy in the room stood up and bowed, regarding her with smiles on their faces. She suddenly felt awkward and clumsy, but she changed face and adopted her court demeanor. _Pretend to be brave and you shall become it._

"Thank you all for coming, my sincerest apologies for my tardiness. I was delayed with" Elissa curtsied as she paused. She should have stopped with the word tardiness, as she grappled for a good excuse. _I was climbing trees, I was hiding from my brother, I was pondering how very much I would like to try this again in five years instead, so would you all kindly go soak your heads?_..."with a most dire hair emergency."

It wasn't entirely untrue, especially to her mother.

The men exchanged confused and yet knowing glances as they began to sit down. Elissa smirked. When a noblewoman uses such an excuse, the men never inquire further, chocking it up to one of the many perplexing problems of the female sex. Unfortunately, the concept of what would qualify as a hair emergency confused Elissa too. She assumed that it was one of those excuses that was an automatic out for a girl in an awkward bind. Much like men who claim a woman's beauty is the reason they just said something incredibly foolish.

She made her way to the head of her table where her mother had seated and her father had a stern lock to his jaw, but the tell-tale twitch at the corner of his mouth gave him away. It was facial a quirk they shared. They found too much humor in the world to even pretend to be cold. She offered an apologetic smile nonetheless as she curtsied to him and greeted Arl Howe on his usual place to the left of her father. To her amazement Delilah was seated on the improper spot, opposite of Arl Howe, leaving her a space between Delilah and father, a kindness bestowed upon her by either the Arl himself, most likely with a great deal of convincing from Elissa's own father. Elissa smiled heartily as she sat down, she had been expecting to have her ears talked off by a suitor, but it seemed for tonight, anyway, she could enjoy the company of her father and Delilah, the only girl she could really call a friend. Despite their many differences the two had learned to enjoy each other's company, Delilah politely watching as she trained and when alone, often convinced to sing Elissa's favorite songs, Elissa allowing her to play with and style her long and wild hair and dress her like a doll.

"So what was this hair emergency?" Delilah inquired, seeing no telltale signs of poorly dyed hair or burns from curlers and presses. In fact, it looked lovely, though she did detect a peculiarly strong scent of pine when her friend's head turned to regard her.

"I was told no one would ask if I made that excuse." Elissa's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"No boy would," Delilah nodded. "But women find such topics engrossing. In polite company anyway."

"Then perhaps we should find you polite company, but, since you are stuck next to me: there was no real hair emergency. A hair emergency is what happens to other girls. According to my mother, my hair is akin to a blight."

Delilah's teeth flashed and she let out a short and repressed laugh, though as quickly as it came she hid it, though her eyes danced much like Nathaniel's did. "How unfortunate. I had assumed this hair emergency was caused by you hiding in the loft. Or a very large pine tree next to the smokehouse."

Elissa's eyes went wide for real this time, as her friend gave a knowing smile. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me, or 'us', as it turns out," she said slyly, but her friend showed no understanding of where she wanted the conversation to go. "Us, of course, referring to my eldest brother and I," she added.

Elissa raised her brow at the obvious emphasis Delilah placed on that last bit, but it seemed to Delilah she was not going to take the bait and continue the conversation in the way she hoped. Exasperated, but barely discernably on the exterior, Delilah gently lowered her utensils. "So what did you think of him?"

"Who?" Elissa asked, finally catching on and taking delight in the way her friend tiptoed around the subject she knew she was eager to talk about. Her poor friend, however, was always careful to hide her enthusiasm no matter how the subject interested her.

"Nathaniel, of course." She looked at her pointedly. "He found you and escorted you back, did he not?"

"He did, yes," Elissa said, taking a delicate sip from her wine glass, and impishly looking sideways at her friend, whose face was now tight with anticipation, her lips pressed together, eyebrows slightly raised in a silent urge for her to continue. "He is quite handsome now, isn't he?" Elissa offered and her friend gave an almost a triumphant smile.

"Yes, I think so. Not many notice, but when he smiles, he is very handsome," Delilah said excitedly to her friend. "I also know you take great delight in making people smile and laugh, no matter how inappropriate the occasion."

Ellissa was truly at loss as to what occasion a smile and a laugh would be considered inappropriate, well, save for a funeral. But her friend, once again, had her eyes on her. She, like all the others, was aiming to have her paired off, though she could not be angry with her. To be sisters with her would be pleasant, and though she could not stand Thomas, she had to admit Nathaniel was a good man. She did not have to admit it out loud, though.

"He called me Smelly Ellie," Elissa sniffed in mock offense. Delilah looked horrified. The childhood jest was far from the affections she was hoping to spring magically when they locked eyes with each other, like in the romance novels she was so very fond of. After all, Elissa was pretty and practical, and Delilah had made sure Nathaniel wore his nicest riding outfit today.

"I remember you used to have a crush on him," Delilah said softly.

"What? No, I didn't," Elissa said indignantly.

"You most certainly did. Seven years old, hair in pigtails, you used to follow him around like a mabari hound, watching him spar, nervously playing with your hair when he spoke to you, giggling at everything he said."

Elissa was shocked, she didn't remember acting so coyly around him. "It figures I would have more interest in boys as a young child, seeing how backwards I seem to be."

"You still claim to having no interest in men?"

"I have so much else to occupy my time, my training, my studies. The concept of flirting and romance is lost on me, and I haven't met anyone to spark my interest in that direction. I am not opposed to being distracted; I just see no reason to force feelings that have not come yet. It causes drama, and worst of all, it breaks hearts," Elissa explained. She felt that such a confession was a bit too open and honest for the dinner table, but she cared little. Subterfuge was not her specialty and the din of all the conversations around her seemed to provide a good enough cover.

Delilah didn't know what to say to that. Nathaniel would only stay here for a short time before he would be sent back to the Free Marches. Affection had to at least start before he left for Maker knows how long again. Delilah looked at her friend who was now studying her reflection in her spoon, finally apparently deciding there was something amiss about it. She looked towards Eleanor, who was engrossed in a conversation with the Arl and began to wipe the powder off her face with her cloth napkin.

"Pup," her father reprimanded, nudging her with his elbow. Elissa looked at him with the best innocent expression she could muster, and she could see his resolve melt under her daughter's gaze. _How different their father and daughter relationship was to her own_, Delilah thought, watching from the corner of her eye in envy.

"I like my freckles." The words sounded childish as she said them, and Elissa immediately regretted it. But her father's face now sported a gentle and empathetic smile. He leaned in towards the young woman.

"There is no rush to grow up, Pup. My promise that you get to marry whomever, and whenever you wish, holds true. All I ask is you try to take it easy on your mother, be polite, and if possible, try to have fun."

"My idea of fun, both in play and conversation has been deemed inappropriate," Elissa said with a frown. Bryce gave her a conspiratorial smile as he gently nudged her again, discreetly pointing towards her mother.

"I know. She used to tell me the exact same thing when we were courting".

Elissa let out a laugh, and she felt the eyes of those nearest to her snap to attention. She gave a smile to them and looked back to her amused father. "I blame myself, Pup, you are so much like me. But I ask that you be yourself this weekend, you have never embarrassed me, and what you lack in poise you more than make up in strength of heart. Those who consider you uncouth you can strike off your list," he said, gesturing lightly to the table, brimming on both sides with eligible men. "And believe me, my lovely daughter. It is a very long list."

"You shall regret this, father, I am not the only one capable of writing someone off. In two days' time, when the ball rolls around and I have thoroughly scared away all the eligible bachelors, I shall only have the servants and the Arl's boys to dance with."

"Yes. But think of the money we shall save on food." This time, it was the eavesdropping Delilah who laughed far too loud. She flushed and covered her mouth quickly as she cast a glance to the smiling Teyrn, his far-too-pleased-with-herself daughter, and her own father whose expression was impassive, save for a twitch at his jaw. However, unlike the twitch that was characteristic of the Couslands, his was not a positive one. She looked down shyly, ignoring the concerned look on her friend's face as she continued eating her meal in silence, escaping deep in her thoughts.

Like her father, she greatly desired to have the Howes and the Couslands join together in marriage. He for the titles, she for the warmth and love a Cousland naturally brought wherever they went. But not with Elissa and Thomas, her father's favored son, she would never wish that. Every day she could see Thomas become and more like her father, and every night he would go out to drink to escape the oppressive feeling that permeated the walls of Vigil's Keep.

But her greatest fear of Elissa and Thomas marrying was a possible repetition of what had happened to her mother. Her mother had come from a higher ranking noble family than Arl Howe, so their arranged marriage would have been considered fortuitous to some, and though her mother had been a kind and perfect noblewoman, her grandmother was not. She had looked down on the union, determined to punish her Son-in-law for a match that was arranged with the full consent of her husband.

Delilah was raised the image of her mother, poised and trained in a noble fashion, while Nathaniel delighted in horseback riding, nature and hunting like her father used to. This was often a source of great derision for her grandmother. When she visited the Keep, which was thankfully not too often, she forced the Arl and Nathaniel to stand before her as she mocked their common wear, callused hands, and in her vile opinion their uncomely faces.

But Nathaniel was stronger than all that hatred, and, thankfully, the good qualities of her father were perfectly preserved in him. Delilah was sure he had been saved when he was sent to squire in the Free Marches. Her father, however, under the critical eye of the exalted noblewoman from Antiva, became bitter and fixated on power, prestige, and titles. But her father was not free from guilt, either. While his Mother-in-law was cruel to him, he became cruel to Delilah's mother. Instead of releasing the venom and malice, he passed it on with a potent ire, making his wife completely miserable.

But as any well-bred noblewoman, she had been adept at hiding her true emotions behind a courtly face. It wore on her, however, and when she eventually became ill and died, many years ago, everyone assumed it was because of the unusually hard winter that year. Delilah had her own opinions. If there was such a thing as a person dying from a broken heart, she was sure that was what happened to her own mother.

Delilah's dark thoughts were shattered by the sound of Elissa and Bryce's shared laughter. She couldn't repress a smile as the two shared the joyous moment, leaning into each other. Bryce's hand on her shoulder, her wiping tears from her eyes, face not particularly attractive as it flushed red, eyes scrunched, cheeks dimpled. Their behavior was far too raucous for nobles, Delilah thought. She glanced at Eleanor who seemed to mirror her thoughts, but her eyes showed warmth. Delilah looked down the table, everyone's attention was on the pair. Some men smiled fully, unable to resist the contagious laughter; some watched with curiosity and genuine interest at the odd girl; but as expected, there were a few guests who were completely aghast at the improper display, all too eager to find a dark corner and gossip about how their sons would not be caught dead with such a woman. _Good riddance to bad rubbish_, Delilah thought, as Elissa's list grew smaller.


	3. Brothers

Nathaniel was surprised to feel a smile tugging insistently at the corner of his mouth as he trotted with his horse on the way to the Laurel and Wreath Pub. He could attribute this action to the prank he played on his old friend, as he left her to the primping mercy of her Mother and Nanny, but he was not so sure that was the only reason.

It was Delilah who set the task upon him to find the wild child. He was hesitant, for he was much more eager to join Fergus at the pub, but his dear sister was so earnest and pleaded with her big dark eyes, knowing full well her brother had trouble saying no to her. He knew her intent of course; earlier this morning, protocol would ask he wear the silken noble outfit set out by Adria for a visit to the Teyrn's home, but instead Delilah burst in, insisting he wear the fine soft leather riding outfit he wore in the Free Marches on special occasions. It was expensively made, but will impress few of the noble girls he was sure to meet this weekend, save for perhaps a particularly strange one who hid in trees and read philosophy about Utopian societies and the arbitrary nature of good and evil.

Nathaniel took in deep the smell of meat roasting as he neared the Highever marketplace; he rode here almost by instinct, having coming here many times before with Fergus to look at the wares, Delilah and Elissa giggling in tow. That was how he remembered her, much like a sister, but earlier his thoughts took a shocking turn when her feminine formed jumped from the tree. _She must train hard _he remembered thinking as she smoothed her skirts, she had the tell-tale shoulders and hips of a battle maiden, but instead of making her bulky, it served to complement her small waist. Catching his improper thoughts, he adverted his eyes and continued his teasing to distract himself. Until that is, she turned and suddenly hugged him.

_Makers breath!_ That openly affectionate nature caught him by surprise and he had to create a distance. Her face showed no sign of desired impropriety, no knowledge of what power a woman can possess with a smile, a wink, or a touch. She was on the cusp of this knowledge perhaps, for she did wear some makeup and in her hair mingling with the heavy scent of pine was a gentle lavender perfume, but the passion of womanhood was still in the process of blossoming._ She was innocent, she was beautiful, and…_ he thought as he tied the horse to the post outside the pub and entered to find a dozen or more men in varying levels of inebriation and age._ And she is doomed. _

"HO, NATHANIEL!" Called Fergus as he rose quickly to meet his friend. Nathaniel held out his arm to Fergus in greeting and he took it and gave it a hearty shake. But then laughing Fergus pulled him into a hug. _Second hug from a Cousland tonight_, Nathaniel thought with embarrassed amusement,_ I do hope Bryce can contain himself. _

Fergus pulled away making sure to slap him hard on the back so it was appropriately manly. "A handshake, Really? After all these years? You are still a stoic bastard I see."

"And you, still an irrepressible buffoon, I see." Nathaniel quipped without a hint of animosity. He was relieved to feel the brotherly kinship they had come back with almost full force, even more so then his own brother.

"Too true! Join us in our tomfoolery." Fergus said directing him to the long table where all the other men sat. "Barkeep, another round if you please. This man here has to catch up."

"My friends. This is Nathaniel Howe; He is the one you owe the praise for that fine buck you were all admiring in the main hall. Took him down with one shot from 60 yards through the trees, never saw anything like it."

"You exaggerate my friend, it was not that far. Besides you helped in the hunt greatly."

"Far too modest, my friend," Fergus laughed as he accepted two pints from the waitress and handed one to Nathaniel.

"And you are far too generous, a few more drinks and I am sure you will claim I shot it at 100 yards, while blindfolded."

"And doing the remigold." Fergus added laughing. "Now let me introduce the rest of the group, lest they feel left out."

Fergus respectfully stood as he pointed out the men, stating the name and titles. As Nathaniel politely nodded during the introductions, he frowned as he spied Thomas, already far too gone for his tastes and luridly gazing at the waitress's retreating rear end.

_Stupid of him to act in such a way in front of Fergus_, Nathaniel thought. Fergus is patient, and forgiving. But like any good brother would have strong opinions of whom Elissa should court and Thomas would not be high on his list, and Nathaniel hated to admit. He would be perfectly justified in his judgment.

Nathaniel continued his scan he remembered quite a few faces; most of them from the local Bannorns, but there were some who traveled an impressive distance to be here. But then, with Anora engaged to Prince Cailan, it was no surprise, Elissa was the last Teyrn heir left unmatched and many a noble family would be eager to forever tie themselves to such an exalted line, second only to royalty.

Strangely, his father could be counted as one of them. His father had tried to pair Delilah with Fergus, but Fergus had his own plans and had settled down much younger and faster then most would have expected of someone who had freedom to choose. But from his letters he received from him, he was madly in love with the Antivan woman and greatly enjoyed married life. Nathaniel was happy to hear that being a husband and father suited him.

So with Fergus out of the picture that left Elissa, and to his surprise his father's fervor was even more persistent. He never knew his father to care so greatly for titles, being Arl was enough and he couldn't discern what caused the change. The only reason to insist on the union other then title, would be to cement their right to the Arling forever, though he could not see Bryce, Fergus, or Elissa ever taking the lands from the Howe's. The other would be for the chance to be Teyrn, In that Elissa had as much chance and right to become the Teyrna as Fergus to become Teyrn. Indeed, both heirs went through the same comprehensive training for the responsibility, but last he heard Fergus was the favored choice. So, whomever, married Elissa would remain at the title they had when they joined in the union, unless, Maker forbid something were to happen to Fergus.

Nathaniel snapped to attention when he heard his brother guffaw at the end of the table and he felt a tinge of hurt. _Why had his father only appealed to Thomas to try and woo Elissa?_ He had to admit; he did not care on the ride from Amaranthine. At the time he enjoyed his brother's indignant protests to having to spend time with the "insufferable girl" as he called her, being chastised and told to watch his behavior. His Father was firm in his conviction for this match to occur. He claimed they matched perfectly, both considered charming and engaging to those they met. But that similarity was superficial for Thomas, destined to wear off and be replaced with a pounding headache and nausea come the morning. Did his father really think so little of Elissa's character? Did he really think so highly of Thomas's? Both concepts left him irritated, and he was ashamed to admit that he was slightly jealous of his younger brother.

"So tell me Nathaniel, did you happen to catch a sight of the mystery lady of honor?" Nathaniel heard all the conversations abruptly stop, he looked up from his pint he saw all eyes looking at him expectantly.

Nathaniel chuckled lightly to himself. _Apparently, Elissa was in that tree for quite a while_. He felt like he had an upper hand over all of them; upper hand for what he hadn't decided.

"I did, yes." Nathaniel replied, deciding not to make it easy for them. He could see Fergus smiling himself out of the corner of his eye. Obviously enjoying the anticipation of all these men. They would like details about her, but very few questions in her brother's presence would fare well. Which left amusing wordplay and flowery compliments, in an attempt to get to the bottom of the simple question. _Is she attractive? or does she have the face of a horse?_

"Then please enlighten us. Fergus has made a lot of claims to her skill and beauty, but we have yet to see her in the ring or the girl itself. We fear she was Andraste's spirit who walked the earth and elected to disappear to the Maker as soon as we arrived."

Nathaniel hid his smile behind his mug, while Fergus fully snorted a laugh into his. While Fergus used plain and transparent speech, and Nathaniel used as little words as possible. Other nobles used almost Orlesian banter, which was basically who could say the most words, with little content. Exactly the kind of thing Elissa would describe as Peacock-like.

"She was no Andraste, she didn't have the flaming sword for one." Nathaniel said in a matter of fact tone and he could see the young Bann's jaw clench in annoyance.

"So how would you describe her then?" He asked leaning forward.

_Ahh closer to real speech_. Nathaniel thought as he looked to the ceiling deciding how to phrase this. A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as he recalled where he ultimately found her, and he dropped his eyes to meet the Bann's gaze.

"She is like a bird."

"A bird?"

"Yes. A bird."

The Bann felt foolish, but was determined to hear something useful. "In what way? Pretty like a bird? Free as a bird? Sings like a bird?"

"Definitely not sing like a bird. Heard her sing as a child. She can't hit the high notes, voices cracks something awful." Nathaniel said, enjoying himself now.

"You. Are impossible to talk to." The Bann glowered.

Fergus laughed out loud and shook his head. "Come now Nate, don't keep them in suspense any longer. These men wisely can't fully trust the opinion of the doting brother. You say you saw my elusive sister?" With that Fergus clapped a congenial hand on his shoulder. "So what did you think of her?"

Nathaniel looked to Fergus and he saw in his eyes his question was earnest. He was asking _his_ opinion.

_Brothers having their own opinions_, indeed, he thought surprised and honored, That Fergus's opinion of him was so high even after all these years apart. Nathaniel looked toward the men.

"Elissa a natural beauty. A tomboy, one might call her, but her femininity is apparent to those who aren't blind. She has an easy-going charm and amiable nature. Though if you say or do something foolish, she will delight in making it known for she loves to laugh, though she is not adverse to poking fun at herself as well." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "And she perhaps is the best solo hide and seeker in all of Thedas." A few chuckles could be heard around the table, but a few faces were far from amused, if it was anyone other but a teyrn's daughter that had done this they'd be railing about the impropriety. Nathaniel paused. "Gentlemen, I have known this woman since she was young. Be kind to her. She deserves nothing less."

All the men at the table nodded or raised their glasses to that. Except for Thomas who appeared to be confused by his brother's words.

Fergus withdrew his hand from his shoulder, a satisfied smile across his face. "Fair warning men, if you are not kind to her, she does not need me to defend her. Just ask Lord Hough, she has a wicked right hook."

The men shared a knowing laugh and satisfied with Nathaniel's explanation, went back to their conversations.

Fergus adjusted himself to address his friend, who seemingly was careful to avoid eye contact. "So." Fergus said taking a drink from his pint. "Tree? Loft? Or the battlements?"

"...Tree", Nathaniel said with raised eyebrows. "I was under the impression you did not know of that spot."

"Hard to forget when at age 13 she dropped a sewn leather water bomb on me from it." Fergus said with a chuckle. "Mother would have been furious if it didn't mean she had actually practiced her sewing."

"Got away with the crime, then?" Nathaniel chuckled.

"Maker no, I executed my own justice. Replaced her favorite reading bench in the garden with a water trough and covered it with a blanket. Even had an audience prepared, as she fell right through with a loud splash. She..." Fergus paused as he tried to catch his laughter. "She was livid, saying all sorts of unladylike things as she chased me all over the castle. By the time she tackled me, she was so out of breath all she could do was laugh. Gave me a pretty good bruise on the shoulder though!"

Nathaniel laughed loudly at this, his friend's mirth once again getting the better of him. "So why if you knew..."

"Did I not find her myself?" Fergus finished with a smile. "I knew if she didn't come down on her own I would not be forced to search for long. Besides she was prepared for a large group of people, but not two evenings early. I didn't want to rush her, if you noticed she seems a little..."

"Overwhelmed?" Nathaniel offered.

"A little," Fergus nodded, "She can entertain large groups of people, strike up a conversation with near anyone. But, my sister has yet to discover that boys can be good for something other then easy conversation and training. But that is something that can be remedied with one good snog I am sure," Fergus said with a laugh and a friendly nudge to dark-haired mans shoulder. "Thus far her opinion of the act is less than romantic. Came across a couple of servants in a full kissing session, said it sounded like rotund people eating watermelons."

"She has a way with words," Nathaniel chuckled, recalling with his amusement his first kiss. It was with a pretty little Bann's daughter who caught him in the archery range. She pretended to be lost and he gave her a tour of the keep and she rewarded him with a kiss. His nose hit hers, and he was hyper-aware of the smacking sounds he made. _But, thankfully,_ he thought _I have been given the opportunity for lots of practice since then_. As for the Bann's daughter, the crush had burned out as quickly as it started. She became frustrated with his silence, he with her need to constantly break it with musings on shoes, and the unusually warm weather.

"She does indeed." Fergus took another drink. "There is no rush for her, but I do hope she can find someone that makes her as happy as my Oriana." Nathaniel saw unbridled pride and happiness transparent in his old friends eyes. "Have you met her yet?"

"I have, yes. Your letters did not boast, she is a beautiful woman, and your son thankfully takes strongly after her". Nathaniel said with a wry smile, and Fergus slapped him with a laugh.

"I'll drink to that you stodgy Howe."

"Cousland Half-wit." Nathaniel countered as they clacked their drinks together and spent the rest of the evening catching up and reminiscing, making up for lost time.


	4. Training

Sunlight flashed straight through his eyelids painfully like an arrow, the sound of whooshing drapes being violently opened were deafening in his stupor, and Thomas could feel all his senses tangle together in heavy confusion, mind dulled by sleep and too much ale from the night before. His discombobulated state however, was pulled together with heightened clarity when he heard the low, cruel voice call to him from his position in bed. Caution gripped his heart, as he pulled himself up and weakly shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Would it be too much to ask, son." Arl Howe emphasized the last word with a cool tilt, as he walked to the chairs near the dying fireplace "That you could recall anything from last night?" He sat and gestured to the chair opposite him, with a stern lock to his jaw.

Thomas pulled the sheets back and swung his legs to the floor. The stale taste of alcohol was thick in his mouth and there was nausea pulling at his throat and stomach, whether it was solely from the alcohol or the nervousness of the conversation to come though he was not certain.

"Of course, father." Thomas said as his mind scrambled to pull some useful information from the fog of his mind, but nothing new came to him as he sat in the chair. That leaves rumors he had saved up in his memory, in case he found himself lacking in the currency that would appease his father's ire.

"They say that Arl of Denerim's son, Bann Vaughn sneaks into the Alienage to grab a taste of the elven women whenever he has too much to drink." Thomas said bringing his voice low, in an attempt to match his father's tone. "Some elves have even gone missing."

Rendon nodded at this, but seemed unimpressed. "Anything else?"

Thomas floundered. "Widow Winthrop in the South has taken ill, and its rumored she may appoint a trustee since she has no heir." Thomas offered, brows slightly knitting together.

His father grimaced and dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "Which is useless to us Thomas, our aim is to control the northern region, not the south."

Thomas dropped his head, shoulders tensing. "I am sorry father, most of the conversations last night were about hunting, women, and Elissa. Nothing of interest."

"Though Elissa is our interest this weekend, Thomas." The Arl said eyebrows deepening. "You drank too much last night, boy, and in front of her brother no less. You make gaining her favor nearly impossible with your behavior."

With those words Thomas's recalled Nathaniel's speech, the speech that had confused him and excited him to a different possibility, one that did not require him to endear himself to a girl that would never have him. Free him from an impossible task that guaranteed many instances where he would anger his father because he failed. "Nathaniel was there last night, he spoke of Elissa." His voice cracked slightly as he said this.

Rendon titled his head at the change, "And?"

"He talked of her personality and her appearance in genuinely favorable way, it surprised me. I think he likes her father, or could grow to, if persuaded." Thomas offered, "Perhaps, he can be the ones that joins our families."

Arl Howe's eyes went dark and unreadable, Thomas could feel the bile rise as his father stood.

"I was under the impression Thomas, that you wished to become the Arl of Amaranthine." He said stepping forward, Thomas leaned back in his chair to keep his face on his father, eyes every so often pensively flicking to the Arl's hand that hung at his side.

"I do, Father." Thomas said confused, and angered by his veiled threat. He had done everything his father asked, the Arling was his _right_ and yet he dangles it in front of him. Anger and frustration boiled in his gut, but he swallowed it down and dared to continue for an explanation. "We need Elissa to strengthen your bid to become Teyrn, so I don't see how it matters which son weds her."

"Thomas. Thomas. Thomas." His measured sophisticated tone was unsettling, barely hiding the malice and bitterness that always brewed beneath the surface. "I thought I taught you better than this." The Arl said, placing his hand on his sons shoulder, his muscle trembled at his touch. "How do you propose I put you forth as the favored heir of Amaranthine, on the basis of you being raised in the court atmosphere; If my eldest son becomes married to the daughter of the most powerful and popular high noble in all of Fereldan."

His hand squeezed hard on his sons shoulder, Thomas face scrunched in pain as he turned his face away. "I will have trouble enough justifying passing Nathaniel over because of your behavior. Let's not make it harder, shall we son?"

"Yes Father."

"The Cousland brat is not absolute necessary for our plans, but it will make it easier when everything fall into place." Rendon said as he released him. Thomas wanted to rub his shoulder to ease the pain, but he dared not move until his father had left. He heard him move towards the door, but some dark thought quivered at the back of Thomas's mind.

"Father?" Thomas said softly, Rendon paused and turned only slightly, so his hooked nose was shown sharply in silhouette, his dark bed robes making him as frightening as a carrion bird in the growing lights cast shadows, "What keeps Elissa from being appointed by the Landsmeet to be the ruler of Highever? She is well liked herself and has been trained just as Fergus has, wouldn't she be favored by the court?"

"That." Rendon said as he pushed opened the door. "Is far too intricate for you to understand, Thomas." With that he had disappeared down the hall and Thomas released a breath he had not realized he was holding.

_I need a drink._ Thomas thought, as he slumped back in his chair.

* * *

"Rory." She kept her voice low, careful not to wake the other sleeping men in the squires quarters, as she tapped the redheaded warrior on the bottom bunk. "Gilmore, wake up."

"uuuhhh wha?" Gilmore moaned blearily as he turned to his other side to look for the source of his wake up call. "ELISSA!" he shot up, pulling his blanket over his chest. "How in the Maker's name did you get in here?"

She put a finger to her lips, shushing him. Though she could hear the others begin to stir because of Gilmore's outburst. "I picked the lock." She whispered eyes twinkling, "Only took a few minutes this time."

Gilmore brought his hand to his head and slumped back down on his pillow. "My Lady, do you have any idea how early it is?"

"Do you have any idea how many people asked me that so far?" She said with a slight huff, "Why are you so tired anyway? You are usually up by now."

"Your father had sent us a barrel of ale, to celebrate your special occasion and we were up kind of late." Gilmore replied as he looked her over lazily. She was wearing her mother's old leather uniform, and her hair was braided back. He groaned internally, knowing that she wished to train.

"Why is everyone celebrating this? Surely not everyone cares that I am now ready to be hunted by suitors like a fox."

"Well I can't speak for others. But the men here in these particular barracks are celebrating a future where you get married, move away, and never again wake us up at an ungodly hour begging for a training partner." A few quiet 'ayes' in agreement could be heard throughout the room. Elissa stuck out her tongue at him, and he smiled at his friend.

"Fine then. I am sorry I woke you." She said as she pulled his blanket up tucking him in like a child. "Go back to sleep, Gilmore." She said with a gentle pat on his shoulder and then got up to leave. Gilmore watched her retreating hips sway and he rolled his eyes at himself.

"Wait." Gilmore said as he sat up, Elissa stopped and turned on her heel a hopeful smile on her face. "Give me a bit to get presentable and I shall join you in the ring, My Lady."

"Thank you Rory!" She exclaimed happily with a laugh, braid bouncing as she dashed out the door towards the training yard.

"Yes. Thank you Rory-kins!" one of the men said in a high-pitched voice, "I love you Rory!"

"Oh go soak your head." Gilmore laughed, as he tossed his pillow at the man and he got up to change.

It was an old joke. When he first arrived in Highever at aged 11 to squire, he had missed his home of Hunter Fells and his father terribly. He had been surly and frustrated with all who talked to him and had been known to get into fights, he even snapped at Elissa in the beginning not realizing who she was. But instead of hitting him back, or crying, or telling on him, she stood her ground. Studying his face as if trying to see which emotion was real and which was a reaction to it, and with amazing perceptiveness for a child of 9, her face softened and she told him a sweet bedtime story about a great warrior who missed his home, but had gone on to do great things and learned to carry home in his heart with his memories. Ever since than, Gilmore and her have been inseparable and his fellow squires teased him mercilessly about it, trying to make him confess something more between them. But to entertain any idea beyond friendship would be pointless, he was satisfied where they were, and he wouldn't risk their friendship for the world.

_But one day, Roland,_ he chastised himself as he slipped on his armor. _You are going to have to learn to say no to that girl._

_

* * *

_

Nathaniel made his way to the training courtyard, borrowed bow and quiver in hand, his loose tunic buttoned halfway allowing the breeze to blow across bare skin and he breathed deep the fresh morning air. In Kirkwall the people claimed Fereldan smelled of wet dog and mud, but to Nathaniel it was the sweetest smell and he had fond memories of it. He had been gone so long, that the homesickness eventually lessened, but being back he was acutely aware of the home he left. He missed everything, the air, the frigid winters, the hearty food…. The women.

Nathaniel stopped and stepped out of sight of the training ring, careful not to disturb the young girl that was there, finishing the last of a long backstretch. Fingers laced behind her, she arched her back to the point one would think she would fall and then slowly stood up again, shaking her limbs as she walked to the weapons rack, grabbing a pair of dull blades. Returning to center, she began the smooth graceful motion of a rogue warm up, she stepped and turned as she struck out a blade with killer speed and smoothly tucked in to turn and sidestep an invisible enemy. She moved with strength and poise, knives flipping from forehand to back as she continued the maneuver, her feet forming concentric circles in the dusty earth to prove her technique. This was her element, a dance she had practiced to deadly perfection.

_Yes._ Nathaniel thought admiring her display, _I miss Fereldan women._ In the Free Marches, there was no government, no official leader, just a collection of city-states that came together only during the most dire of situations. Because of this, it was a hodge-podge of people from the Anderfels, Nevarra, Antiva, and Orlais. There were some Fereldans of course, such as his great uncle he squired with in Kirkwall, but not enough to offer variety. The men he squired with would wax poetic of the Orlesian beauties decked in laces and jewels, and hair arranged in elaborate shapes. But In his opinion, Fereldan women were far superior. Not just in natural appearance, but in countenance. Strong in mind, spirit, and body. Their will made them formidable and proud, worthy to stand next to a man through the rage of war and perhaps, more impressively the battle of marriage.

_But it will not do to gawk_, Nathaniel reminded himself, as he smoothed his shirt and made a move to greet the young woman, his attempt however, was stopped upon the appearance of Ser Gilmore. She was obviously waiting for him and he it would be awkward to barge in. He remembered him, barely, it was right before he left when Gilmore joined the squires in Highever, but he was able to witness the close bond the two had. _It seems..._, he thought, with a perplexing tinge of jealousy, that they are still very close. Nathaniel gave one last glance, before he continued on his way to the archery range. He was determined to speak to Elissa, to see where his thoughts truly lied in regards to her, but he was not so boorish he would cut in on anyone else's time with her.

_See you in a bit, Smelly Ellie._ Nathaniel thought, and then changed his mind._ Perhaps, I should forego using that nickname from now on._

_

* * *

_

"If it is alright with you, My Lady, I prefer to use wooden weapons today." Ser Gilmore said gesturing to the training bin used for beginners.

"Surely you jest?" Elissa exclaimed, "Whatever for?"

"Well today you are to do the introductions to all the potential suitors and when I best you in battle, I hate to be the reason you don't look your finest." Gilmore said with a cocky grin. Elissa had impressive skill, but Gilmore was undeniably her better, though he had to admit she had been improving as of late.

"Have to hit me first, Ser Gilmore," She said with a playful smirk and then threw up her hands with fake exasperation. "As you wish, though would it be fair to say you wish to look your best as well? I do know how excitedly you boys talk of the potential suitors and _their sisters_ who are arriving with them. "

"A gentleman should never speak of such things," He laughed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Gilmore would never attempt anything with Elissa, but there was nothing like a grand ball to make the prim and proper nobles act bold and flirty with the handsome soldiers.

"Uh huh", She said walking towards the bin, Gilmore in tow. "You are in luck, Lady Alfstanna shall be here tonight." Elissa said with a smirk as she grabbed a wooden great sword and dagger, while Gilmore bending to grab a sword and shield felt his face and ears turn crimson.

"I knew that was you!" She howled with laughter. "What an impression you made. She would not stop talking about the handsome redheaded soldier she had in the garden at the spring ball."

"Trapped more like it!" Gilmore looked indignant, "They say wine may help foster romance, but it does not necessarily improve the kissing technique."

"But a gentlemen should never speak of such things," Elissa said smile wide.

"You started it!" Gilmore said red-faced, eager to change the subject he entered the ring. "My lady, shall we start?"

Elissa bowed to him respectfully and entered her starting stance. They started the slow movements of and steadily increased in speed, switching between offensive to defensive. They got into a comfortable flow between them, a familiarity of jabs and strikes, parries and blocks built from many years of training together. Generally, the interplay would have increased to a challenging level, but Gilmore sensed she was thinking about something.

"What's it like?" Elissa said finally as she stepped around a shield smash and turned around behind him. "Kissing, I mean."

Gilmore turned using his shield to sweep away her attempt at an backstab and blocked her dagger with his sword. "You are seriously asking me this?"

Elissa nodded as she ducked and rolled away from his shield sweep. "Why don't you find a noble and find out? Kissing is innocent enough distraction, no one would begrudge you the flirtation so long as you're discreet." Gilmore replied, he watched her stand up gracefully from her roll and she began circling looking for an opening to engage.

"I am a late bloomer as Mom calls it. I haven't had the overpowering urge to partake in the act."

"But you have the curiosity and I think that is what most young people start with." Gilmore stopped and leaned on the wooden sword. Trying to think of his first time, he remembered wanting a kiss, but not whether it was because of the girl, or the rite of passage aspect of it. Either way, he wanted to explain this in a way that wouldn't make his face flush again, which would cause her to tease him again. "What is you favorite food, something you would have every day if you could?"

Elissa raised an eyebrow at the question, but Gilmore was serious. "Strawberries and cream, I suppose."

"Would you have the desire to eat it every day, if you did not know what it tasted like?" He said with a gesture of his hand.

"Probably not." Elissa said interested now.

"Well there you go then!" Gilmore said with a clap, "It is the same with kissing. You don't know what it is like, so how can you desire it?"

"That…actually makes a lot of sense." Elissa said eyes turned away in thought,_ it was certainly worth a try, though preferably not with one of the noble suitors, with her lack of interest shown to boys thus far, a kiss would seem like almost a marriage proposal_. Her green eyes snapped back to Gilmore, who sensing her thoughts threw up his hands in defiance.

"Oh! No, no, no!" Gilmore said flushing, waving his hands. "I have no interest in being trounced by your brother to satisfy your curiosity."_ Or worse yet his fellow squires catching wind and he would never hear the end of it._

"My brother is not even awake yet." Elissa said, "What? Afraid I will be bad at it?" She asked with a fake pout.

"More afraid you will be good at it and then our training sessions shall become very awkward." He said with a soft smile, amused by her ridiculous face. "Mind you, every kiss or taste is different. Might take a bit till you find a partner, or flavor that pleases you."

"So what do you propose I do? Kiss every noble suitor until I find my strawberries and cream? "

Gilmore couldn't imagine Elissa being that comfortable, but he certainly didn't want to get her in trouble by giving bad advice to a confused girl. "Well no. Ideally, you should like the boy before you kiss them."

She groaned in frustration. "So your advice is to experiment with kissing in order to gain interest in boys; But also to hold off on kissing until I like a boy enough to want to kiss him!" Elissa's hands waved theatrically above her head. "You have given me a paradox for advice."

"You are welcome." He laughed amused by her dramatic frustration, "How about you stop thinking so much? I am sure there will be a man or two who will certainly try this weekend. Perhaps, you should let one complete the attempt." He smirked. "Preferably, without punching them in the eye."

"Can't imagine anyone would be brave enough to try, since that story got around." She said raising her fake daggers again, obviously wanting to continue their spar. "Though, hopefully there is someone here worth aiding in… what did you call it? Innocent distraction?"

"No one off the top of you head?" Gilmore said raising his shield and sword, and thrust forward.

"No." Elissa said, but her head made her liar as her thoughts went to Nathaniel. She blocked Gilmore's attacks. _Nathaniel is intelligent, handsome, and he has a good, if not rarely seen, sense of humor. Undeniably, he is a good man_, She thought.

Gilmore swung his sword, she evaded it with a graceful sidestep, and using her dagger hand she blocked its back swing and displaced his weight bearing leg, causing him to fall off balance slightly. Taking advantage of his hesitation, she sidestepped and began to make her way to his rear for backstab._ I wonder what it would be like to kiss Nate?_ She thought and she was surprised to feel her stomach instantly flutter, _Oh!_ She thought in surprise at her reaction and then remembering where she was, ducked quickly to protect her head._ That was dumb_, she scolded herself.

"OOP!" Gilmore yelped in surprise as he raised his shield at the last moment, stopping his powerful backhanded shield smash just inches before the back of Elissa's head, he was shocked she had not completed the rogue movement she had already mastered.

"Perhaps, we should call it a day, my Lady." Gilmore said looking at her flushing face in concern. "You appear to be distracted."

"Yes," Elissa agreed with a shy smile. "I believe you're right."


	5. Flirting and Plans

It was still early when Elissa parted ways with Gilmore, with an apology for waking him up early for such a brief spar, and a promise to sneak some of the special desserts being made for the official dinner that night. She was intending to get a couple hours of training in, in the hope to work out her excess energy and trepidation for the coming day, but instead she gave her mind even more to think about.

_How ridiculous_. She thought as she splashed her face with water to clear the sweat off her brow and neck. To allow myself get distracted over a boy…man. She corrected herself, shaking the water off her hands as she wandered in no particular direction, not particular eager to return to the castle yet.

_How glorious I will be in battle, fight bravely and with great skill, until a handsome face with chiseled features pops in to view, and then lights out for the Cousland girl. _She smirked as she mentally mocked herself. _Thank goodness there is no fear of that if the Orlais decided to take over. _

Elissa had joined her father and Prince Cailan on a diplomatic trip to Orlais last year, and she can safely say Orlesian men held no allure for her. If one was to knock her unconscious, it would be from the smell of their excessive perfume and a desire to escape their inane chatter.

Her thoughts were distracted by the sound of whistling arrows and the soft thunk of wood coming from the archery range. Curious, Elissa changed course from her aimless wandering to investigate.

_Speak of the Archdemon_, she thought as she spied Nathaniel engrossed in training of his own. She watched his arrows hit their marks true and marveled at how he switched from target to target at random, without losing speed, rhythm or accuracy. _He is Amazing_ she thought as her eyes went to the man himself. His face was serene and yet focused on the task at hand. Elissa watched as he long fingers dexterously pulled another arrow and nocked it, his short sleeve tunic showing the effortless movement of his well toned arm muscles contracting and extending in a fluid motion to let the arrow fly with deadly skill, the grace of his movements belying the intense power and strength residing within his rogue form. His quiver emptied, he placed the bow on the ground to his side, the motion causing his shirt to flutter open in the breeze and his bare sculpted chest revealed himself to Elissa. Once again, she felt the butterflies take flight in her belly and doing the first reasonable thing that came to her mind, hid from sight like a timid deer.

_Yup. You are truly ridiculous_, She scolded herself, smiling like a fool and hoping her face was warming because of the sun and not flushing once again. Treat it like a spar Elissa, shall you retreat or engage the opponent? Making her decision she pulled the tie from he braid and released her dark waves and tried to tame them with her fingers. _A Cousland never retreats from a challenge. _

He was aware of her presence about halfway through his quiver. Not that she was obvious, she was quiet as any good rogue should be, but stepped just close enough so her shadow elongated by the early morning sun crossed his path. Alerted to her presence, Nathaniel made sure to show off his skills he had gained in the Free Marches hoping to impress her as much as she impressed him, but when he turned fully to meet her eyes, he was disappointed when he found her gone.

_Quick little thing_, Nathaniel frowned, brows furrowed as he collected the last of his arrows. He sighed and took position at the start of the range. Whatever, Fergus and Delilah had hoped to begin this weekend was not going to happen if she was not interested, and he wasn't going to push it, he refused to be a brute that hounded her.

_Perhaps in a few years she will be interested in spending time with men, _he thought nocking another arrow and pulling back to his cheek. _But as it stands it is abundantly she is not intere…_Nathaniel thoughts were stopped abruptly as Elissa came back into his peripheral view, she had let her auburn waves down and they cascaded purposefully down her shoulders. She walked in his direction in a manner he could tell she wished to appear as nonchalant possible.

_Adorable_. Nathaniel never used the word adorable often, or ever, but at this moment it seemed apt. He tried his best to hide his smile as he released the arrow and it hit dead center. She watched its path with interest, pretending as if it was the first time she saw him shoot.

"Gawking, My Lady?" Nathaniel teased with a sly sideways glance, he nocked another arrow and let it fly, landing half an inch from the first.

"Just admiring your form." Elissa replied sweetly with a small smile.

_Was that a flirt?_ Eyebrows raised in surprise, Nathaniel looked sideways at her, a sly grin formed on his lips, as her eyes darted from his chest to his face, in a wide-eyed dawning revelation that what she said could be interpreted two ways. _Now how to reply? _He pondered. _You love to tease Elissa, flirting may come naturally to you_.

"My form pleases you then, My Lady?" He asked, voice deep as he nocked another arrow with a wry smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her flush, and Nathaniel cursed himself for being too forward. But he was surprised and relieved to see her shoulders square to the challenge and she crossed her arms, the Cousland quirk showed at the corner of her mouth.

"Not sure what pleasure you expect me to derive from it. But I concede your time in the Free Marches has done wonders for your _form_."

Her bold use of innuendo surprised and flustered Nathaniel and all he could muster an embarrassed smile and a small chuckle. Elissa gave him a triumphant grin and tilted her head, wholly pleased with herself.

"I do not know quite how to respond to that." He claimed as he began to button his shirt. Though in truth he had a few responses in mind to choose from; each he wagered would be more fun to say than the last, but it would probably warrant a well-deserved slap.

"So have I won this round?"

Nathaniel laughed at this, "So competitive, Ellie. Even when the nature of flirting is there should only be winners."

"I am awkward with the softer arts, I mix up teasing with flirting." She admitted with an apologetic smile. _So he was flirting with me_. She thought, feeling a little too giddy for her taste.

"Everything takes practice." Nathaniel offered with a roguish glint in his eye as he retrieved his arrows. "Though I dare say you are destined to be an expert at it."

"Speaking of being an expert. I was not jesting initially. Your archery skills are extraordinary." She offered. "Your father must be so proud of you."

Nathaniel paused at the last bit, before placing the last arrow back in the quiver. In truth despite all the letters he wrote to his father of his progress in the Free Marches he showed little interest, and in the month he had been back had not been able to pry him away from his Arling work to show him his skill in person. It pained him, but his father was an important man, and he didn't begrudge him being unable to find the time.

"I am sure he is." Nathaniel said quietly, as he returned to her side. "You asked to hear of my adventures in the Free Marches. Are you still interested?"

"Oh, yes please." She proclaimed excitedly and Nathaniel was flattered at her genuine enthusiasm, but Elissa catching her over-eagerness waved her hand in a joking manner. "I mean, I suppose I can spare an hour before I need to prepare for the introductions to all those peacocks."

"How gracious." He smirked as he offered his arm and he noticed she took it a lot more comfortably then yesterday. "Shall I start with my first week and how my fellow squires decided to welcome me into the fold with a prank?"

"You have piqued my interest, Ser Howe. What was the prank?"

"They placed my bed in the main courtyard."

"Amateurs." She dismissed with a gloating smile.

"I was sleeping in it at the time."

"Oh." She corrected with a laugh as they walked arm in arm.

Rendon Howe brooded, feeling his anger swell as he walked the halls of Highever castle. Since the end of his ancestral cousins bloodline, the Cousland's had prospered as if the Maker himself was on their side, while the Howe's suffered a steady loss of power. The first was the possession of this castle and its fertile lands. The second, they fought for independence and after the dust settled took half of southwestern Amaranthine. The last, a simple bann of Highever united the freeholders around her against the werewolf threats, so that they gained the title to Teryn and Amaranthine by necessity had to swear fealty. _Dumb luck and lucky choices_. He fumed bitterly.

During the occupation, his father Tarleton Howe swore allegiance to the Orlesians, because of this his port city of Amaranthine thrived with trade, and his father gained the land of those too stupid to know the war was a lost cause. That all changed however, when Maric and Loghain led the rebel cause. They defeated his father and had him hanged for treason, and he as the new Arl he made the choice to switch to the rebel side.

He saw the pragmatism for that, but also he believed in Maric's words. He wanted to fight by the side of Bryce Cousland and Leonas Bryland, to drive those Orlesian dogs out. But what did he get for his loyalty? A general that quit the field at the Battle of White River, the battle a devastating loss that left only 50 survivors between the three of them. And when the war was won and the spoils shared, what was his boon? A token notion of being decorated for Valor, less land then he started with, and a marked history of failures because the freeholders favored the charisma of others, most notably Bryce Cousland.

_I deserved more_. He glowered as he turned up the stairs to the tower. Like the tumultuous and treacherous Waking Sea that sent sudden and brutal storms over the land of Amaranthine, Howe's mind was in constant and bitter motion. Planning and scheming, changing with each new opportunity, each new variable, his plans were fluid, ever evolving with the times; only what he desired was certain. All Howe needed was the catalyst, the perfect time to strike and to finally take what his family deserves, until then he will bide his time and wait.

_I will have more_. He thought as he looked over the towers edge over the beautiful Highever plains, surveying what would soon be his. He looked deep into the distance and saw the specks of carriages coming up the main road, more suitors for the Cousland brat, more competition for his feeble-minded son.

Bryce's loyalty to him was strong, and yet he could not strike a contract of marriage for Thomas and Elissa. _A pity, if he had relented he might not have felt the need to do what he planned to do, perhaps he would have been satisfied with the next generation having the power. _

_You're lying to yourself, Howe_. He thought ruefully, if that was true he would have offered Nathaniel as well. Nathaniel was cunning compared to Thomas, and had a disturbing weakness of altruism that could not be beaten, shamed, or manipulated out. He would turn against even him if he sensed his wife, or stepsister even, was in danger. No, to be perfectly honest he wanted everything, and that made Nathaniel a threat to his plans.

"I must thank you, Rendon." Howe's thoughts were shattered with the sound of Bryce's voice and a friendly clap on the shoulder from the Teyrn.

"For what my Lord?" He straightened and met the man's eye, he willed himself to show calm and charm in his appearance.

"For bringing Nathaniel at such a fortuitous time. Keep the lad away from us for seven years and then he comes back just in time for Elissa's coming out party." Bryce said with a mischievous wink. "And here I thought you were insistent on Thomas only vying for her heart."

"I have not changed my mind, only Thomas will be shown at the introductions." The Arl respectfully bowed his head. "Nathaniel is simply not suited for her, he is far too serious and quiet for Elissa. Trust me, Thomas is the better match."

"So you insist, but Nathaniel and her seem to get along just fine." Bryce said with a wide grin and a jerk of his head to the scene below. Elissa and Nathaniel were coming up the main road arm in arm, he was speaking with uncharacteristic loquacity, she laughing and smiling, and giving sweet smiles and awkward flirts in return.

_How dare _he! Rendon thought as the bitter sea within him to began bubble and churn once more. _That Impertinent Son of a Bitch!_ The angry storm howled in his head. _Cousland Whore!_

"Rendon?" Bryce looked to his old ally, his face was unreadable as he stared at the scene below. That face is what put most people at unease, he did not share the transparency that made Bryce easy to trust, easy to follow. But he knew the man that fought with him at the battle of White River, the man that saved his life. He trusted him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. My Lord." Rendon said straightening to look at Bryce, and gave him a remorseful look. "They do seem to have a rapport with each other, and I was thinking what a pity it would be if they were to fall for each other."

"A pity?" Bryce said surprised. "Those two are a perfect match I am sure of it."

"Perhaps you are right, but you see my Lord, Nathaniel will be returning to the Free Marches next week, for five more years of training." Rendon lied, both about the time of his departure and the length, but that is to be remedied with a letter to his Uncle in Kirkwall.

"So soon? But he only just got here." Bryce said with disappointment, looking back to the scene below.

"Yes. I am ashamed to say he has not progressed as I had hoped. I have assessed his skills and he needs further tutelage, for both his role as a leader of my Garrison and as an Arl." Rendon gave him an empathetic look. "I only say this My Lord, because I see Elissa almost as my own child and would not want to see her hurt. It is not fair to tie down one so young, and so unsure."

"I am truly sorry to hear that." Bryce sighed, and crossed his arms. "Well we must do what we think is right. But let the young enjoy this weekend. It is for them after all."

"As you say, My Lord." He said with a bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall retire to my rooms to prepare for the day." Bryce bowed back and Rendon quickly disappeared back down the tower steps, determined to get to his room, he had to send off a letter to his Uncle in Kirkwall as soon as possible.

His plans had changed again.


	6. Girl Talk

"You're on time." Oriana exclaimed not attempting to hide her surprise as Elissa entered her room, "Early even." Orianna looked to the bath that was just now being filled by the elf servant Anna.

"It is important to look nice for our guests, is it not? Elissa replied as she sauntered in and began to unravel her sweaty braid.

"Yes…" She said slowly as joined her side, as Orianna's ladies in waiting helped her remove her armor. Elissa had none under her employ, a rarity for any noblewoman. "But it is unusual you share that sentiment."

"Well I can't escape this weekend, so might as well try to enjoy it." Elissa offered, though the prospect of spending more time with Nathaniel appealed to her. "Talk, charm, and dance and all that. Try to find the balance between noblewoman and well, me" She finished with a smile. "If you are up to the challenge."

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see you in proper noble presentation." Oriana looked please at that prospect. "You might even find it fun." She never quite figured out how to interact with her wild sister-in-law, so like Fergus and yet not. Elissa would avoid the more feminine pursuits that she was accustomed to as a noble in Antiva, and she felt uncomfortable watching Elissa spar with ferocity in the training ring. "Get washed up and I'll be back in a moment, I need to check on Oren."

Elissa nodded as she slipped into the warm waters of the bath and let out a loud gasp, the elf's eyebrows raised at her shocked expression. "Maker's breath, that's hotter then usual." Elissa exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you're on time" Anna quipped. "I wonder if you have ever had a warm bath in your life, considering your tendency to be fashionably late."

"That's me, the fashionable noblewoman" Elissa grinned at her friend, who gave her a bemused expression before pouring the jug of hot water on her, with a playful smirk.

"GASP!"

"Now listen Oren, this is called the Casling strategy, used by Teryn Loghain at the battle of the River Dane." Fergus explained to the toddler from his place next to him on the nursery rug. He was sprawled rather unceremoniously on the floor, with Oren's wooden soldier army made with care by fine Antivan craftsman set before him. Oren looked at his father with adoration as he picked up one soldier affixed with a purple cloak and set him on top of a pile of blocks. "Loghain disguised as Prince Maric, drew the forces of the Orlais across the river and up the peak, effectively separating the forces allowing Arl Rendorn and the rebel forces to attack them from the rear."

"I win!" Oren punctuated his proclamation as he swept his hands to knock over the opposing forces, with a big smile.

"Well almost, the war was not won yet. But It was a fine victory for the rebels forces, they were able to deliver a devastating and humiliating blow to those cheese eating, pompous usurping Orlesian Do…"

"FERGUS!" Orianna scandalized voice broke through his play, and Oren laughed with a clap of his hands. Winking at his son, Fergus quickly pushed himself to a sitting position,

"Hello my beloved." He said with a sheepish grin as he grabbed his son and pulled him into his lap, Oren giggling the whole time. "Of course Oren, it is important to know that the Empress of Orlais is an ally of Fereldan, and the Orlesian's are our friends now. The rare exceptions being the Usurping kind"

"Slurping Lesions" Oren yelled emphatically arms raised high as Fergus got to his feet and picked him up.

"We are supposed to be raising a diplomat, amor." Oriana gave him a weary expression as she walked towards the two men of her life, a small smile playing at her lips.

"I wouldn't worry my love. What he may lack in diplomacy, he will make up in charm." He said as he shifted Oren to his one arm and with the other pulled her close. "No one can resist the Cousland charm." Fergus said with a cocky grin as he pulled her in and gave her a loving kiss. Oriana felt her resolve melt under her husband's attention, and she returned his affection. Pulling away when she felt Oren begin to fidget between them.

"Ew." Oren muttered pulling a face as he looked from one then the other.

"Ah you grouse now, but believe me kissing won't seem so unappealing when you get older." Fergus said as he hugged him and he passed him to the waiting arms of his mother. Who decided to drive the point home with a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, and he dramatically wiped at his face with both hands.

"Well I am glad to see you are at least dressed for the day." Oriana said with a smile as her gaze went from her son's nice clothes to her husband's tunic and breeches.

"Yes well. Unlike you fine noble ladies, the process of getting ready for the day is so much simpler for us men." Fergus said running his hand through his hair. "Speaking of which, has Elissa shown up?"

"Yes. In fact, she seems rather excited about today. Perhaps Elissa, is not so incontractible as your mother fears." Oriana said as she turned to leave with Oren on her hip, "Wonder what changed her mind."

Fergus smiled at her retreating form. _Perhaps, more like a change of heart._ He thought as he turned towards his own room to prepare for the day.

"Auntie Ellie!" Oren yelled excitedly as he dashed into Elissa's room and joined her at her sitting place in front of the vanity, arms raised raised high in a bid to be picked up. She was wearing a white chemise and her long hair was still wet and waiting for the skilled hands of Oriana to style it. She pulled her Nephew into her lap with a big smile and gave him hug "What we play today?"

"Elissa can't play today Oren, she has to introduce herself to all her suitors, political guests, and spend time with each of them today." Oriana said as she moved to the borough and began searching through her dresses for an appropriate dress and matching underskirt.

"All day?" Oren asked Elissa with his big eyes and a sad pout. "That's boring."

Elissa looked at Oriana who was busy fussing through her limited amount of nice dresses. Trying to decide between the blue or green dress for the day, seeing her occupied Elissa dropped her face to near Oren's and offered him a conspiratorial smile. "Boring for Elissa maybe, but not for Black Fox."

Oren's eyes perked up at the mention of the character whom Elissa borrowed from legend as an alias. She, Black Fox and he the Grey wolf respectively. Elissa would regale him with stories of Black Fox who would go on glorious adventures or make even the most mundane of tasks engaging, even eating peas somehow found relevance in the Black Fox's and Grey Wolf's life.

"You see Black Fox has heard rumors of mutiny amongst the nobles. Against whom I don't know, when it shall occur I don't know, but Black fox shall weed them out. But today she can't wear her leather armor, today she must hide amongst them and steal their hearts to find the true villain, and if she manages to pick a pocket or two it shall prove to be interesting day indeed." She finished with a wink and Oren gave a delighted squeal.

"Such stories, you tell him." Oriana said as she gave Elissa a flick on the ear. A habit she would occasionally do to her own son when he misbehaved, but as Elissa found she was not immune from the gentle reprimand. "Have you no stories that don't end with thievery, or death?"

"Yes, but there are not very interesting." Elissa flinched as she received another flick on the ear, with Oren laughing at his silly Aunt. "What would be an appropriate story for him then?"

"Handsome knights, pretty princesses, happily ever after. Stories like my Nanny told me in Antiva." Oriana explained as she began to comb Elissa's hair into sections.

"Princess's have happily ever after in Antiva? Is that before or after the assassination?" Another flick on the ear and another squeal from Oren, looking to the mirror Elissa saw that despite the reprimand, Oriana too had an amused expression as she began an elaborate braid.

"The frequency of regicide in Antiva has been greatly exaggerated." Oriana sniffed as she began an elaborate braid. "Our last king lived to a ripe old age of 67."

"You mean King Agosto? Wasn't he very old when he became King?"

"Slightly."

Elissa smiled wide as she leaned back to look up at her indignant Sister-in-Law's face.

"Fine! He was 63, but he was not assassinated."

"Course not. Why pay for the Crows, when the Maker has his own hit contract on him?"

Another flick on the ear as she finished up the braid and placed some baby's breath flowers in the plaits and gestured her to turn so she could do her makeup,

"Might want to move Oren." Elissa said as she lowered the squirming toddler to the floor. "She might miss and give you a makeover."

"Noo!" Oren squealed as he dashed to Elissa's bed and began to play with her worn mabari hound doll she had since she was young.

"You would make a good mother one day Elissa." Oriana said as she began her makeup. "Ever think about it?"

"Someday, but I am pretty sure there is a step or two before that I wouldn't mind putting off for a few more years."

"You say that now but love is going to catch you by surprise." Oriana informed her, "After all I was perfectly happy spurning young nobles away who did not suit me, so sure I was that I had the upper hand. And then I was caught completely by surprise by a silly Fereldan man who spoke broken Antivan and could not dance the saltarello to save his life."

"He tells that story a little differently." Elissa smirked. "Swept you off y our feet, love at first sight and all that."

"No not that fast, at least not for me. I didn't quite know what to make of your brother. He was so unlike any other noble I met. Self deprecating, jovial, and despite being a high noble he lacked the pompous air that others possessed. He may act cocky, but it is almost in jest. It took me a few meetings to realize that is what I liked about him." Orianna appeared satisfied with Elissa's makeup as she placed the brush to the side, and gestured for the two handmaidens to come help her with her dress and she held Elissa's hands as she pulled her to her feet her tone became earnest. "My mother always told me, attraction is instant, love sometimes takes time. As much as we would like you to find love, you owe it to yourself to take the time to know the difference."

"I…" Elissa opened her mouth to joke, but she sensed that this was not the time. Instead she closed her mouth, and smiled at her sister in law. "I will keep that in mind. Thank you Oriana."

Oriana looked pleased at that response and squeezed her hands, then let her go so she could go behind the screen to get dressed.

"You're on the wrong side." Thomas said with an accusing look on his face as he walked up to his brother, who was surveying the bustling room from a corner. "Only potential suitors are to stand over here."

"I am aware." Nathaniel replied from his leaning position against the wall, his eyebrow raised at his younger brothers imperious tone.

"So move."

"I rather not. I was asked to show myself here." He crossed his arms as he said this, annoyed at his behavior.

"By who? Certainly not by Father."

"Elissa." Nathaniel replied simply, and he was surprised to see Thomas's face pale. "Why do you care? I was under the impression you thought her insufferable."

"She is. But I am just surprised you think anything of her at all." Thomas said his face becoming mottled from mixed emotions Nathaniel couldn't place. Anger? Nervousness? Jealousy?

"I have had a chance to speak with her, and she is worthy of admiration, not the admonishment you and father seemed to have for her."

"Yeah well, Father won't be happy." Nathaniel almost wanted to laugh at the pout that Thomas's boyish face adopted, making him appear even younger then he was. He was not interested in fighting over Elissa with his brother. If he thought Thomas truly cared about her, Nathaniel would step aside. But he knew it had something to do with pleasing his father and not genuine affection. As for Nathaniel he found himself looking forward to spending the coming months he has in Fereldan, visiting Highever and getting to know Elissa better.

"I am sure it will be fine, I am merely honoring a request." Nathaniel said looking back towards the crowd. "And a noble always tries to be accommodating guest."

Thomas merely huffed at that and crossed his arms, apparently surly now, and what he saw across the room did not improve his mood. "Bann Esmerelle is here." He groaned and Nathaniel looked about to find the sour faced woman. She was standing next to Arl Howe and too Nathaniel's chagrin a little too closely for his taste.

"They seemed to be in deep conversation." Nathaniel said delicately as he watched the Bann touch his father's shoulder. "Has Bann Esmerelle been to Vigil's keep at all?"

"She is a common 'guest' in our hall, yes." Thomas replied with a grimace that was mirrored by Nathaniel. "Let's just say I am glad she is barren, because if the two of them conceived I am pretty sure she'd give birth to a lemon."

"You shouldn't speak about our father that way Thomas," Nathaniel said with an indignant tone. "I am not thrilled that he and Esmerelle are familiar, but he still deserves our respect and entitled to his privacy."

Thomas merely snorted at this, apparently greatly amused by his words. Annoyed, Nathaniel was about to continue the reprimand, but was stopped by the sound of a horn and Bryce Cousland taking center stage at the front of the hall.

"Friends, first let me say thank you for joining our family on this special occasion. This weekend we are celebrating my youngest's sixteenth birthday, and by tradition ushering her into womanhood by presenting her to the court." Bryce looked about the room, with his confident and commanding air. "But this weekend is not just for our family. It is a time for all of us to be reminded of our ties. Fereldan's strength comes from our loyalty to each other, our willingness to help each other, and the knowledge that the next generation belongs to all of Fereldan, not just our own houses. With this solidarity, Fereldan's future is guaranteed. So let us enjoy this weekend, and please make yourself at home as our honored guests." He finished this with a bow as everyone clapped at the end of his speech, and he nodded to the servant at the door.

"Without further adieu, it is I and Teyrna Eleanor's honor to introduce you all to our lovely daughter Lady Elissa Cousland." Bryce added as Elissa entered and bowed to the room murmurs of approval could be heard. Bryce took her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead before ushering her to the first suitor on the left side.

"She cleans up pretty well, doesn't she?" Thomas said the look of surprise apparent on his face. Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his brother's lack of tact. Though she did look especially lovely, wearing green and gold with white flowers in her carefully coiffed hair. She truly looked like a perfect noblewoman, and if she was nervous it could not be seen in her face as she curtsied to the first suitor and struck up a conversation, appearing completely at ease. Though, Nathaniel could see that she didn't quite know what to do with her hands as her interlaced fingers fussed nervously.

Nathaniel did not envy what women had to go through for their coming out party, social traditions relied heavily on indoctrinating them into the court atmosphere by memorizing details about the families, and interacting with each suitor at the introductions and at dinner talking to the head of the households, bouncing from chair to chair in between servings. The requirements to be a noble diplomat at these occasions can be stressful and demanding, especially when the nearly the entire court is present, and the only reprieve for the young women is their ball.

But despite the demands, she seemed to be handling the queue with her usual charm as she spoke to every man in turn. Most of the men seem to be pleased with how their time with her went, and as she moved to the next they were given leave to mingle with the rest of the room. He watched with amusements as she was introduced to Bann Andrews, the peacock whom he had irritated last night at the pub. He held her hand fast and appeared to be saying something long-winded, Elissa's face taut with a forced polite smile as she seemed to try to avoid laughing at whatever he had said. Though he seemed unaware of his failure to woo her, as she gave him a curtsy and thanked him and he strutted away with a gloating smile on his face, the Cousland quirk more apparent when her face turned away from him and moved on to Bann Vaughn, the Arl of Denerim's son.

Nathaniel frowned as she gave a warm laugh and a genuine smile, obviously finding whatever he said funny. He never liked the man, even when he was young he knew him to be racist and pompous, and at this moment he was being uncharacteristically amiable in order to gain favor with Elissa. Elissa however, was unaware of his true character and seemed to enjoy the conversation, and he felt a twinge of jealousy as she blushed, albeit a little uncomfortable, at his parting words, and he kissed her hand. His thoughts were interrupted as Thomas elbowed him in the arm.

"You go first!" Thomas said hurriedly, as he moved to Nathaniel's other side.

"Whatever for?"

"It occurred to me I don't really know Elissa, and I want to see what you say to her."

"That is a jest right? You visit every Summer. Delilah is her friend. You didn't think to talk to her or Delilah before now?"

"I was thinking of just complementing her appearance, but that doesn't seem to be working. In fact, I think it annoys her. It's not my fault she is odd. Normal women love compliments and then you just let them talk." Thomas supplied without shame.

"How perplexing it must be for you to woo someone who is not a barmaid." Nathaniel sighed. "And drunk." He added and he smirked as he saw Thomas glare from the corner of his eye. He straightened as Elissa walked up to him and Highever's Seneschal made the formal introduction.

"Lady Elissa, allow me to introduce Nathaniel Howe of Amaranthine. Son of Arl Rendon Howe and future heir of Amaranthine."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Elissa." Nathaniel said with a wry smile and a bow, as the Senescal moved away to offer a small amount of privacy, though Thomas hovered nearby.

"Thank you for being a part of this. I know its not fun waiting around like you are on display." Elissa whispered. "It means a lot to see you on this side."

"It is no problem, it is a small discomfort compared to the hoops you must jump through." Nathaniel offered with a gentle smile and he leaned in close so Thomas could not hear. "Also if I may be so bold, I wanted to be on this side. I just needed a good excuse."

Elissa shivered as she felt his breath near her ear and she felt her cheeks burn at his words. He pulled away and she tried to hide the effect he had on her.

"I shall make sure to give you plenty of good excuses this weekend then" She said offering him a cheeky grin.

"That would be most helpful. After all father is convinced that you and Thomas are meant to be." Nathaniel said and he could sense Thomas fidget as he eavesdropped. His brotherly nature took over momentarily as he dropped his voice again. "Be gentle with him, he is a little nervous to talk to you."

Elissa nodded warmly at him, as the Seneschal signaled that it was time to move on. He gently took her hand and bowed to her, he hesitated for a moment before he kissed her hand gently and he breathed the gentle scent of lavender from her perfume. He felt her hand twitch, and as he raised from the bow he saw she was trying to hide her face and shy smile. He gave her one last smile, before leaving his position by her side. And looking back briefly, he saw her blushing profile watching him leave, though once she realized he saw her quickly looked forward to Thomas and the Seneschal, as he heard the Seneschal finish the introduction.

He unfortunately also heard his brother's attempt for conversation before he got out of earshot.

"You look ravishing today Elissa, just like a true noblewoman."

"Thank you?…"


End file.
